You and Me
by Nati R. Black
Summary: Às vésperas de deixar Hogwarts, Tiago Potter toma uma importante decisão. Era agora ou nunca, ele faria um pedido muito especial para sua ruivinha.Songfic You and Me Lifehouse


_N/A: Bem, minha primeira fic e começando com uma song :D eu não gostei muuito dela, achei meio melosa demais, mas por favor leiam e deixem reviews com suas opiniões e façam uma nova autora feliz, se gostarem eu posso continuar escrevendo. pra quem gostou da letra da música é You and me do Lifehouse __(: Beeijos!_

Lá estava Tiago Potter, com seus 17 anos. Finalmente conseguira conquistar a ruivinha que tanto amava: Lílian Evans. Fazia 6 meses que estavam namorando e ele nunca havia se sentido tão feliz. Daqui a pouco seria o último passeio à Hogsmead do ano, e na semana seguinte a formatura dos alunos do 7ª ano.

O que seria deles agora? Longe da segurança de Hogwarts num período crítico onde uma violenta guerra tomava mais força a cada dia. Lílian teria que voltar para a casa dos pais e não poderia se encontrar com ele seguidamente, ela era uma das próximas prováveis vítimas. Como ele conseguiria viver sem poder ver sua ruivinha todos os dias? Uma idéia apontou brilhante em sua mente.

**What day is it and in what month**

(Que dia é hoje e de que mês?)

**This clock never seemed so alive!**

(O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!)

**I can't keep up**

(Eu não posso prosseguir)

**And I can't back down**

(E eu não posso desistir)

**I've been losing so much time**

(Tenho perdido tempo demais)

Ele iria pedir Lílian Evans em casamento. Era a única forma de eles nunca mais se distanciarem. Não importava mais nada no mundo, apenas o amor deles.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

(Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)

**With nothing to do**

(Com nada para fazer)

**Nothing to lose**

(Nada para perder)

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

(E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)

**And I don't know why**

(E eu não sei por quê)

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)

Tiago saiu correndo para o dormitório masculino à tempo de contar sua idéia para seu amigo Sirius Black.

- COMO? Você pretende pedir a Lily em casamento? – Perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

- Sim, assim além de vê-la todos os dias eu terei meus direitos de marido. – Disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Certo, meu melhor amigo está querendo se amarrar, vai me abandonar e se tornar a vergonha dos marotos. O mundo está perdido!

- O mundo vai estar perdido se eu não tiver a ruivinha só para mim!

- Ótimo, mas você está mesmo certo do que vai fazer?

Neste instante Remo Lupin apareceu no quarto e parecia ter ouvido a conversa já que olhava para os amigos incrédulo.

- Meus ouvidos estão falhando ou Tiago Pontas Potter, um dos garanhões de Hogwarts pretende se casar?

- Você ouviu muito bem Aluado. – Disse Tiago com a voz rouca e o olhar sonhador.

**All of the things that I want to say**

(Todas as coisas que quero dizer)

**Just aren't coming out right**

(Não estão saindo direito)

**I'm tripping inwards**

(Viajando em mim mesmo)

**You got my head spinning**

(Você deixou minha mente girando)

**I don't know where to go from here**

(Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui)

- Mas você não acha que está agindo sem medir as conseqüências disso tudo? Vocês têm apenas 17 anos, a Lily está em grave perigo nessa guerra e eu não sei se ela vai aceitar se casar tão precocemente.

- Ela vai aceitar, ela me ama. Assim como eu a amo.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

(Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)

**With nothing to do**

(Com nada para fazer)

**Nothing to prove**

(Nada para provar)

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

(E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)

**And I don't know why**

(E eu não sei por que)

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)

- Ta bom Pontas, e o anel de noivado?

- Vou comprar em Hogsmead hoje Almofadinhas.

- Eu já estou prevendo a reação da Lily... Ela vai ter um ataque histérico.

- Ah vai sim Remo, hoje será uma noite que ela nunca vai esquecer!

- Agora vamos de uma vez para Hogsmead que pelo visto teremos muita coisa pra organizar!

E os três amigos saíram do castelo, aquela noite seria de fato inesquecível. Depois de horas acertando os detalhes os três voltaram ao castelo, Pedro Pettigrew havia ficado em Hogwarts com a missão de fazer com que Lílian não estivesse no salão comunal até a hora marcada.

Tiago iria pedir a namorada em casamento com todos os colegas da grifinória de testemunha.

- Sirius! Eu disse para você fazer um feitiço da imperturbabilidade nas entradas dos dormitórios e na passagem da mulher gorda!

- Certo, certo. – Sirius pronunciou um encantamento em voz alta para que o barulho não se alastrasse mais tarde.

Estava tudo decorado com corações que pareciam dizer: "Lily eu te amo" e confete mágico caía do teto.

Logo a hora marcada chegou, os alunos começaram a chegar e se impressionar com o novo visual do salão comunal para aquela noite, quando os Marotos queriam, organizavam uma festa como ninguém. Tiago suava frio e andava de um lado para o outro arrancando risos de Sirius.

- DÁ PRA PARAR DE RIR ALMOFADINHAS? Queria ver se fosse você no meu lugar como que ia estar! – No que Sirius riu mais ainda do nervosismo do amigo.

Quando o Maroto estava prestes a explodir eis que uma ruivinha entra no salão boquiaberta com tudo aquilo.

**There's something about you now**

(Existe algo sobre você agora)

**I can't quite figure out**

(Que não consigo compreender completamente)

**Everything she does is beautiful**

(Tudo o que ela faz é bonito)

**Everything she does is right**

(Tudo o que ela faz é certo)

- Ti..Tiago, posso saber o que significa isso tudo?

- Isso tudo é porque hoje é um dia muito importante – Tiago abriu um dos seus sorrisos "eu tenho 32 dentes" que fazia todas as garotas suspirarem.

- Certo, o que vocês tramaram agora? – A garota já estava tendo uma crise com a idéia de eles estarem aprontando alguma coisa com ela.

- Calma Lily, isso tudo é porque hoje eu quero fazer um pedido – Ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo preta do bolso no que todos se calaram e passaram a observar a cena – Sabe, quando eu comecei a te chamar para sair era mais por obsessão e orgulho ferido. Segundo o meu coração eu estava apaixonado, mas para mim tal fato seria um ultraje. No entanto, eu não consegui enganá-lo e logo percebi que se você morresse eu morreria junto, que se fosse preciso eu largaria tudo só para ter você só para mim. O que eu tanto temia que acontecesse aconteceu, e o pior de tudo é que eu não imaginava que seria um dia seria correspondido, o seu ódio parecia mortal. Mas algo me dizia que seus ataques eram apenas para esconder que sentia algo a mais por mim. Nós estávamos enganando a nós mesmos até o momento descobrimos que não dava mais para tentar controlar esse sentimento que nos unia cada vez mais. Eu te amava, e te amo mais do que poderia imaginar que poderia amar alguém um dia. É mais forte que eu, que essa guerra estúpida, que o nosso medo de não acordar mais no dia seguinte. Você pode dizer que somos muito novos, mas o nosso amor não é, eu sinto que te amo desde que eu respirei pela primeira vez. E é por isso que eu preparei isso tudo hoje. Para fazer apenas uma pedido: Lily você quer casar comigo? – Ele abriu a caixinha e mostrou um magnífico solitário de brilhantes.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

(Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)

**With nothing to do**

(Com nada para fazer)

**Nothing to lose**

(Nada para perder)

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

(E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)

**And I don't know why**

(E eu não sei por que)

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)

Lílian tinha lágrimas nos olhos, todas as garotas que estavam presenciando a cena tinham olhares sonhadores ou de inveja, os garotos estavam pasmos com o que estava acontecendo.

- E..Eu não sei nem o que dizer Tiago. – Sussurrou a garota completamente surpresa.

- Diga apenas que sim.

Todos olhavam com expectativa para o casal.

- Certo, quer saber? Pouco importa o que está acontecendo lá fora, que temos 17 anos, que estamos terminando a escola, eu te amo e é isso o que importa: SIM TIAGO EU ACEITO CASAR CONTIGO. – No instante seguinte ela sentiu que não tocava mais os pés no chão e estava sendo girada no alto, ao mesmo tempo que fitava aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto amava ao som dos vivas dos colegas grifinórios.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

(Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)

**With nothing to do**

(Com nada para fazer)

**Nothing to prove**

(Nada para provar)

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

(E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas)

**And I don't know why**

(E eu não sei por que)

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)

A festa continuou, nada mais importava naquele momento para o casal. Eles estavam juntos, o amor deles seria mais forte do que qualquer momento difícil que ainda passariam juntos, o sentimento ficaria vivo na memória e na eternidade mesmo quando eles não existissem mais.

**What day is it**

(Que dia é?)

**And in what month**

(**E em que mês?)**

**This clock never seemed so alive!**

(Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!)


End file.
